Reality
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: Remy was stuck inside his mind, unable to determine which world was fictious and which one was reality.


**A/N:** So this idea randomly came to me. I worked on it to submit it for a contest over on Mibba, so I decided to post it here. Don't worry, I'm working on other stuff (like the CA story, Acta Sanctorum), but I decided to update something while I was at it.

**Disclaimer:** X-Men belongs to Stan Lee, and the idea was inspired by the wondrous mind of Christopher Nolan.

* * *

_**Reality**_

It began the moment he stepped through the door. He called out to her, announcing his arrival, and instead of being greeted by his usual kiss, he's greeted with a plate crashing into the wall next to him. Well this was definitely not the way he expected to be returning back to his apartment.

He took another step, and as he did two more plates crashed next to him. _Dieu_, one of them was terribly close to his head, too.

"_Merde,_ Belle! Y' almost hit me with that one!" he yelled over to the source of the destruction.

"Yeah? Well how's about I keep on throwin' 'em and see if I hit you, _oui_?" she retorted, grabbing a couple more plates and commencing again.

There were only so many plates he could dodge before he resorted to catching them. That woman was definitely something; this time, he certainly wasn't aware of what she was yelling about.

"Where the hell were you, Remy?" inquired the blonde, wanting answers.

"Belle, I told y' I was goin' out with Henri tonight! It's Friday, you know I always go out with 'im on Fridays." Remy walked over to the shattered pieces of ceramic, picking them up with his hands. "What's gotten into y' lately?"

Those were the incorrect words to mutter at that point, for that feisty blonde woman of his had the best hearing in the world. Not even a second passed before plates were being thrown at him once more, crashing and shattering left and right.

Angered at the fact that she was going crazy and he had only stepped through the door, Remy caught the next plate and let his anger get the best of him. A magenta glow engulfed the plate before he threw it back at her, allowing it to explode before it could collide with her.

The explosion wasn't as grand as he could make them, but he needed to find a way to shut her up and stop her from throwing any more plates his way. If she didn't stop any time soon, they'd be out of dishes for dinner.

"This!" Belladonna yelled, grabbing a piece of paper off the counter. "What is this, Remy?"

Remy walked over to her, grabbing the paper out of her hand. The moment he laid his eyes on the paper, his throat went dry and he couldn't believe she had found it. She wasn't supposed to see this. She was _never _supposed to see this.

"Where'd y' find this?" he inquired, becoming a bit irked that she went through his things.

"Does it matter? Who the hell is she, Remy? _Pourquoi, bon Dieu_ are y' writin' love letters to another woman?"

"They're not for another woman," he admitted, though not outright telling her that it was for _her_.

"Oh..." Belladonna picked up his hidden meaning. She knew who the letter was for—she didn't need to inquire any further. "I thought we talked about this, _cher_. She's not real. She never was," she told him, voice now calm. It always surprised him how she could go from psychotic to a saint in a matter of seconds.

At this point, Remy was now angered. He knew she was real. He just knew it.

"_Cher_, y' gotta wake up."

She was real. What was she talking about?

"Wake up."

She was real. She was real.

"Remy, wake up!"

With a fright, Remy jolted out of bed. He looked over to the woman sitting next to him and the look of worry on her face.

"Marie," he breathed, placing a hand on her cheek and pressing their foreheads together.

"It's was just a dream, Remy. I'm here," she assured him. "I'm here."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them, she was gone, and he was faced with Belladonna once more. It was his hand on her cheek and their foreheads pressed together.

"I'm here, _cher_. It was just a dream."

He pressed his lips to hers, grasping the full extent of her words. And when he pulls away, it's_ her_ once more.

"I'm still here," Marie whispered. "I'll always be here."

This world had to be the real one, didn't it?


End file.
